


Je T'aime, My Sister.

by MirrorRain



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Complete, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorRain/pseuds/MirrorRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with the God of Death, the group start to make their way to other towns that might be in trouble. One night, Lyndon leaves the campfire in search of Valla. He finds her sitting by a river, and there she explains more about herself than he ever expected to know.<br/>(Spoiler warning if you haven't completed Diablo III or if you were thinking of making a Demon Hunter character.)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Je T'aime, My Sister.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Je T'aime by Kelly Sweet. I recommend listening to it during, before, or after reading. Whichever you wish. Or not. Thank you.

Lyndon looked around the group with a slight smirk. Despite knowing Rea had killed his brother and how he needed to make the trip to Kingsport, his mind was focused instead on his company. The group he was with now was better than the thieves guild he was once a part of. They had each other’s back. With some harmless teasing on Kormac’s part, and practising his charm at Eirena, he had come to grow fond of his travelling companions. Of course, there was one that he could never seem to get through to despite his charismatic way with words. Odd, he thought for a moment, considering how they both seemed to favour the bow. He thought there would at least be something they could talk about. 

He looked around the camp for a moment as he considered trying another way to get under the Demon Hunter’s skin (or perhaps under her clothes), when he realised that the woman in question was nowhere to be seen. He stood up from his seat by the campfire and stretched his arms out.

“Anyone see where Valla went?” he asked the other two companions. 

“She walked over to a nearby river. Said something about needing a moment alone,” Kormac replied. “I suggest you leave her be.”

“Goodness, Templar. And why would I do that?” Lyndon spoke with a smirk. 

“She didn’t look too happy after that last fight with Malthael, thief. Follow her and you’ll regret it!” Kormac warned.

Lyndon only smirked. “Don’t worry about that, Kormac. I bet her mood will change right around when I’m done with her,” he spoke suggestively. 

Kormac growled and stood up. “If you think for one second that she would even let you-”

“Please, friends!” Eirana interrupted, “Enough of the argument! Lyndon, if Valla wishes to be left alone, it is best to do just that.”

“But bothering others is what I do best, my dear!” Lyndon cried with a grin. “Besides, it’d be better if I go out and bother her after everything that has happened. I feel like the peace and quiet won’t last for long, and you two clearly need to get better acquainted while you have the time!”

Eirana looked at the scoundrel curiously at this comment whilst Kormac only blushed. 

“Play nice now, children!” Lyndon grinned cheekily as he left, waving goodbye to the pair. 

As he left, he heard Eirana ask aloud, “Whatever does he mean?”, to which Lyndon could only imagine how dark Kormac’s blush had gotten.

The scoundrel considered humming a tune as he walked along, however found himself hearing a melodic voice singing as he made his way to the river. Finally getting close to the flowing water, he side stepped from behind a tree to discover the singing was coming from Valla herself. He blinked, surprised that the demon hunter had talents that didn’t revolve around her… what did she call it? Hatred and Discipline? Whatever it was that made her cold and dangerous.

The song was sweet, but Lyndon could tell there was a strong pain behind her words. He figured that whatever it was, was the reason why she left to be alone in the first place. Lyndon watched for a moment as Valla sung, unsure of he should interrupt her or wait until she was finished. However it didn’t take long for the song to be over.

After a moment of quiet, and some hesitation from the scoundrel, he snapped from his haze and smirked. 

“My, my! May I say that if demon hunting doesn’t work out for you in the end, then becoming a bard should definitely be your next career choice!” Lyndon spoke in his usual tongue-in-cheek manor. 

Valla didn’t seem to acknowledge him as she sat by the river. He sat beside her and after a moments silence, she spoke. 

“It was a song mother used to sing to us when we were children…” 

Lyndon looked at her with shock mixed with curiosity. “Pardon?”

“Je T'Aime, mother called it. She said that father had sung it to her often before they were married, and once they were newlyweds, until she had myself and my sister. Then father had to work more to help put more food on the table. Mother sang it to us some nights when she tucked us into bed. Especially if there was thunder and lightning. Or if we had nightmares. Father would join her too, if he got home earlier that night or if it was later when mother sang. Some nights I would sneak out of bed and find him singing it to her on the back porch.” Valla smiled for a moment, “It was very calming.” 

Suddenly the smile fell and Lyndon could sense a change in the story.

“When the demons attacked our village, my sister and I ran. I always made sure she stayed close to me. I vowed to protect her, to make sure no harm would come to her. But I couldn’t protect her from her nightmares. Some nights I tried to comfort her with the song but… one night she ran out and I couldn’t stop her. It was raining, and she got to close to the river. I managed to grab her, but…”

The demon hunter went silent and wrapped her arms around her legs, looking out onto the river.

“She slipped from my fingers. She drowned.”

Lyndon stared at Valla with understanding. The stoic women had never been so open. He had asked Haedrig what he knew about her, which apparently was as much as Lyndon knew. She was a hunter, who at first kept to herself, and later kept to herself around others, meaning that despite developing kinship with others, she didn’t share many secrets and little was still known about her. And now she was spilling her history out to Lyndon about her sister’s death. He realised that perhaps this was the reason why she kept her heart in a locked steal box.

The scoundrel looked out to the river, thinking about his brother’s murder again. Rea, his brother’s wife, Lyndon’s sister-in-law, the woman he himself had once loved, had killed Edlin. He didn’t know why. Glimpsing over at Valla he saw what someone could become if they let their pain and suffering take over them. He didn’t think he could cope if he became hard and distant. Technically he was distant, as he was a profound liar and flirt, however to change so drastically? For a moment he imagined Valla as carefree and happy as he played out to be. It almost felt wrong for the woman, but it still sparked something in him. He wouldn’t mind seeing her laugh. 

Interrupting the silence, Lyndon asked, “what was her name?”

“Halrissa,” Valla replied. “My little sister.”

Lyndon nodded in response and Valla looked over at him. He gave her a small, sad smile.

“I’m… sorry for your loss,” he spoke, unsure of how to react. 

“There is nothing that could have been done,” Valla replied, “but… thank you.”

The pair sat by the river, watching the water for a few moments before Lyndon felt that it was starting to get awkward. He moved himself from her and stood up. 

“Right! I came out here to bother you and I haven’t done anything of the sort. But, I bet the other two have gotten to know each other much better by now and I can’t have them going around being too cosy around everyone just yet. If you excuse me, I need to go before they get any worse.” 

“Lyndon,” Valla spoke. 

Lyndon looked down to her, “Yes?”

“Thank you,” Valla finished. She looked back on to the river and Lyndon gave her another sad smile.

“Any time, Valla. Really,” he replied, and started to walk off. “I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Valla nodded as he left, an action he didn’t see. She looked back out to the river, thinking of her sister, and how Halrissa helped her defeat the God of Death. She worried about her parents, how Halrissa said that she could not find them, but could only hear them screaming. If her parents weren’t resting in peace, then perhaps the reason why would become Valla’s next quest. 

‘After a trip to Kingsport for Lyndon first,’ Valla thought. Her stomach felt like a burning fire pit as she thought of how Edlin’s own wife had murdered him, and how Lyndon found his body lying cold in the Westmarch prison. Valla’s hatred sparked for a moment, and she only smirked as she calmed herself down and stood. After a few more moments of staring out at the river, and gently touching a corner of Halrissa’s etching in her pocket, Valla made her way back to the camp to talk with her companions. 

There was planning to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. - MR


End file.
